


6,5 is a lucky number

by boleyn13



Series: Marry me a little [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - British, Alternate Universe - Human, And he is English, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Live Television, Loki has his own TV show, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, chat show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27311065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boleyn13/pseuds/boleyn13
Summary: “Tony, stop it.”“Do you want to marry me? Preferably in September. This year.”For about three seconds the world seemed to have stopped turning, frozen in time. The audience had forgotten how to breathe, probably too afraid to miss Loki’s reaction if they made a single sound. His earpiece had gone silent. The whole crew was probably trying to figure out if this was some elaborate Saturday Night Takeaway prank. Loki himself was inwardly cursing Tony for making him the front page sensation for the next two weeks while staring at the silver ring with a big green diamond on top of it.“Are you mental?”Tony proposes to Loki on national television. While being a guest on Loki's show
Relationships: Loki/Other, Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Marry me a little [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022373
Comments: 32
Kudos: 304





	6,5 is a lucky number

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from :D
> 
> Apologies to every single British person ;)

“We’re on air in 20 minutes and you’re out here, having a smoke?”

Part of Loki expected Natasha to snap the cigarette from his fingers, but instead she merely punished him with a stern and stabbing gaze. It would have done a lot more damage if Loki hadn’t grown used to it a long time ago. “Have I ever showed up just one second late?”

“No, because I am here to drag your arse in front of the camera if I have to. Come on, it’s an important show tonight.”

“Hardly. It’s just Tony.” Loki stated as he was stubbing out his cigarette on the edge of the railing.

“Yes, about that…” Natasha was holding the door open for him and then walked next to him when they left the roof to get back to floor where the main set was located. She started to give her usual prep talk and Loki smiled disinterestedly if only to annoy her.

“I don’t care if the two of you are friends. We have a guy who has been in the top three of the Forbes List for the last ten years on your couch, so you better don’t go easy on him.” Again, Natasha’s eyes said ‘You better don’t fuck this up’ which was okay, somebody had to do it, after all everybody else was kissing his feet like they should.

“It’s Tony, point a camera at him and 20 seconds later he is going to run his mouth. He’s probably going to insult the entire British nation, the American president or single mums. I will not have to do very much.”

“Don’t think just because you made the Secretary of State for Transport cry last week that you can lie back and relax tonight. You need to dig into the new arms deal with France.”

Loki put one hand over his heart in mock offence. “Last week is going to get me another BAFTA and a couple of journalism awards. I still feel like I didn’t get enough appreciation for that. Flowers and champagne? The studio heads must have had raging hard-ons when they watched the footage. Somebody should have at least taken me out to dinner or given me a bonus. Have I mentioned recently that I wanted a raise?”

Natasha didn’t even bat an eyelid. She would make a great personal assistant. Loki’s current one was going grey at the age of 27. Not that Loki had anything to do with that.

“Is this about Graham Norton again?”

“How many politicians has he had on his couch, admitting that they had embezzled public funds? Zero, I think. And yet he makes more than I do. Perhaps I should also go to the BBC. They seem to be very generous over there.”

“Before you can start talking about more money, you need to fulfil your quota for this series. The Secretary was wonderful and the channel is going to reward you for that, but tonight they want you to pull Stark’s teeth. He will draw a massive international audience and people want him to be on the losing side during an interview for once. They’re sure you can take him on, but worried you won’t do it, because you are friends.” Once more Natasha gave him the dead glare and Loki shrugged. “This undeserved distrust is hurting me. What do I have to do to prove my unyielding dedication to my job and my complete lack of interest in my own private life? Manipulating my own brother into revealing that he has an affair on national television? Oh, wait. I already did that. Still making less than Graham Norton.”

None of that impressed Natasha. “It doesn’t count when you hate your own family. Don’t forget – the contract with France and the consultant position in his company that he gave to this former German minister. It smells like lobbyism. You make him his run his mouth about that, I will gladly take all of your demands to the higher level. Now get miked up, we’ve got 15 minutes left.”

Natasha disappeared in the depths of the backstage are and Loki went through the last moments of his routine before going on stage. Unlike Natasha and the higher ups he wasn’t worried about tonight’s show. He never was. That was one of the great advantages of being great at one’s job. No matter what they were going to end up talking about, Tony was surely going to make it entertaining and Loki had no scruples whatsoever to grill him about his company.

The make-up artist quickly checked if his face was ready for the camera, then reached up to make sure there was no renegade strand of hair trying to escape his bun. Loki adjusted his jacket and went over the most important bullet points in his head. About an hour ago he had already talked to Tony and the other two guests he was having on the show tonight. _Hi, good afternoon, how are you? Is there anything you don’t want to talk about on the telly? Anything that’s off limits? Yes? Well, then sod off, because this isn’t some feel good chat show where the presenter sings your praise._

“Loki, one more minute!”

He made a small sign with his hand to show that he had heard them. Business as usual. Loki had already greeted the live audience and then focused on the main camera directed at him. Behind it the assistant was counting down, using his fingers.

On air.

Loki went through his trademark opening words, welcoming all the people who were sitting in front of their television screen tonight. Millions of them like every Friday night. With his usual ease Loki led through the first half of the show, commented on the events that had made headlines this week (mostly the scandal Loki had uncovered on last week’s show) before interviewing his first guest. Things went smoothly like they always did and after the second ad block Loki got to introduce the person people were tuning in for tonight.

Well, besides him, obviously.

“Now please give a warm welcome to my next guest and personal acquaintance Tony Stark, CEO of Stark Industries and currently not the richest man in the world. His position on that list changes daily just like the countries he delivers his weapons to.”

One could tell by the applause that the audience was trying not to like Tony and that they were already having a hard time doing so. He did have that magnetic personality and lovely charm. Not something you expected from an arms dealer.

Tony didn’t give Loki the chance to leave their greeting at a simple handshake, he instead pulled him into a loose hug and was already showing off his dazzling smile. One that could have easily belonged to an actor. Loki was curious how long it would take him to wipe it off his face.

“Acquaintance? Somebody is still upset that I beat them in our private pool tournament.” Tony made himself comfortable on the guest couch, with his arms spread wide.

“You did not beat me. You cheated.”

“Or you are just a sore loser. I don’t really mind since I am a gracious winner.” Tony winked and Loki chuckled which immediately had Natasha berating him through his earpiece. “Don’t get too friendly, Loki. This is an interview, not a chat between friends.”

As if he needed a reminder, Loki knew what he was doing and she knew that too. Their guests needed to be lured into a false sense of security, so they would let their guard down and then Loki would dig his teeth into them. “You’ve been in London for a couple of days now. How are you enjoying it so far?”

“The weather is atrocious, I can’t find a restaurant that serves a decent steak and I have the feeling that no matter what place I enter that they don’t want me there because I don’t sound posh enough. Except for that it’s quite alright.”

Loki grinned. “Nobody has ever given a more positive description of London. Can I have a list of these places, they sound like I would be tremendously enjoying them.”

“Are you insinuating that you would enjoy them, because they don’t want the filthy American to soil their precious halls or is this about you being able to out-posh the Queen?”

Not the first time Loki had heard a familiar accusation. Even the Guardian had once suggested to enrichen the Oxford English Dictionary’s definition of ‘posh’ with a photograph of Loki’s profile. He considered it a compliment. “Over 200 years ago you’ve decided that you no longer wanted to be part of this country, so don’t be upset if we don’t let you back in if you can’t speak proper English.”

“Now you are degrading my accent? I am a guest on your show, Mr. Laufeyson. I do think you should be a little nicer to me.” The grin on Tony’s face couldn’t be bigger as he leaned a little forward, closer to Loki’s desk. Playful body language and words drenched in sweetness. Loki was going to shut this down even before Natasha would remind him that he wasn’t here to have a friendly chat or to let Tony do his usual stick of flirting with the interviewer to distract him. “Me? Being nice to my guests? I am starting to believe that you agreed to come here tonight without having ever watched my show. This could turn out to be a severe mistake on your part.”

“And why is that?”

“Because I have a habit of making people talk about things they’d rather keep quiet about.”

“Oh love, you can ask me anything.” Tony wiggled his eyebrows and Loki was going to make him regret thinking he could be smooth and relaxed on his show. “Most wonderful. In this case, Mr. Stark, I would like to talk to you about the former German minister Wagner. He closed several major deals between your company and the German Republic which were highly criticized and let’s say… controversial. Not even a month after his last term had ended he became your employee in the role of an advisor. You tripled his salary which is pretty much obscene. I am rich beyond my wildest dreams and I almost fainted when I saw the numbers. Considering all that I think it’s fair to say that you bought these government contracts by offering the minister a lucrative job that only consists of him sitting in his villa and receiving a monthly six figures check for doing absolutely nothing. Anything that I still need to add?”

Inside his ear he could hear Natasha sigh. “Thank you, Lord, finally…”

Granted, Loki would have been disappointed if Tony had immediately lost his cool, but even for Loki’s taste he was a little too relaxed. Still lounging there, his attention absolutely focused on Loki and a chilled expression as if he didn’t have a single care in the world. It wasn’t like Loki had accused him of bribery or anything. On live television.

“Sorry, I had trouble listening. Are you aware that your eyes are just a shade darker than the leaves of a water lily?”

A barely audible chuckle went through the audience and Natasha was ready to tell Loki that he sucked. “He thinks he can make you look like an idiot because you’re buddies, Loki.”

“Are you sure that the colour of my eyes does not remind you of American Dollar bills? Like the ones you paid the minister with? It seems to have become an American Tradition, hasn’t it? To assume that the rules and laws of other countries do not apply to you as soon you start waving your check book around.”

More wasn’t needed to have the audience back on his side and even Tony turned just the slightest bit more serious. “I thought you Brits didn’t give a damn about Europe?”

“We do when you guys are trying to mess it up. Go on, Mr. Stark, you are either biding your time to come up with something funny to impress me or you are as guilty as they come and unable to deny it.”

Finally Tony’s body language changed, he crossed his legs and let his one his hands rest in his lap. This position made him look a bit more professional, just like the fact that he had stopped smirking. “ _Mr. Laufeyson_ , I am sorry to disappoint you by not being able to deliver the story that would make your show the number 1 news story that it usually is, but unfortunately I do not have a clue about the hiring process at Stark Industries. Or the human resources department in general.”

“Oh please, you are the CEO. Such a prestigious and well-paid position must be signed off on by you personally.”

Natasha seemed to be starting to enjoy this. “Maybe you can pull this off after all.”

Tony nodded. “One should think so, but as it turns out… I am a terrible CEO.”

“So it’s not corruption or bribery but negligence?”

“Neither. You see, as anyone who has ever worked with me will gladly tell you, I am a genius. In maths, physics, technical design. I could wipe the floor with MacGyver. I have personally designed everything that has ever made Stark Industries money. That’s what I do. I design. The board members are overseeing daily business. They keep the company running. What I am gathering from this conversation is that you think I should maybe take a closer look at the way my company is run.”

“Most definitely and if any of what you said is true… I would also like to call you a shit CEO.”

Now Tony was grinning again. “I agree with that.”

Loki didn’t let him off the hook that easily, but in all honesty, he was already going through next week’s interview in his head. Tony was great for the tabloids, but not for actual journalism. In fact, nobody cared if Tony had indeed paid anybody off or not. They would crucify the politician who had accepted the bribe though.

They continued with their back and forth for a little bit. Which was actually quite enjoyable, Loki liked it when somebody talked back at him without immediately starting to babble or losing their composure.

“It’s still early January. Except for paying off more politicians and bringing war to peaceful countries to make a quick buck, what is Tony Stark planning to do this year?”

Loki was going to take a long bath as soon as he got back home to his flat. Maybe he would even watch the latest episode of Bake off.

“Oh, the usual. I want to read more, pick up the guitar again, spend a month in France like every year… and I intend to get married.” Tony stated casually, Loki forgot about his after work plans and Natasha was actually shrieking. “What did he just say?”

Loud and excited muttering was going through the audience.

Loki was experienced enough to disguise his own surprise, because this didn’t sound like one of Tony’s bad jokes. Although it had to be one. “Pardon me, I must have misheard. You intend to do what?”

“Marry. I intend to marry.” Tony repeated without batting an eyelid.

In front of his inner eye Loki could see all of them scrambling and losing their shit backstage. Natasha for sure was acting like somebody had just given them exclusive information on North Korea dropping an atom bomb on Washington DC the next day. “Sod the lobbyism! Get him to tell you everything! Who? When? Who is going to be the best man? What colour are the invitations going to be in?”

After this Loki was going to need a hearing aid. “Congratulations are in order. One of America’s wealthiest businessmen off the market. The gold diggers are going to weep. I am sure everybody’s a bit taken aback though. I wasn’t aware you were dating somebody and now you’re already getting married.”

“Oh, I am not.”

“Excuse me?”

“Dating somebody. I am not.” Tony deadpanned and Natasha swore. “Damn, I hate this bloody sod.” Loki was tempted to agree, because he had a very eerie feeling about where this might lead and if he was correct in his assumption, Loki was going to kill Tony.

“Help me out here. Maybe I accidentally fell asleep during the interview or I dropped some LSD without realising, but how can you be engaged when you are not dating anybody?”

The smug look on Tony’s face meant trouble. “I am not engaged. For somebody so obsessed with words and communication you surely do not listen very well. I intend to marry. I haven’t proposed yet.”

“Does this mean you are eager to settle down and you are looking for the right person?”

Tony smiled at him, mischief all over his face and Loki was groaning inwardly. The Sun was going to have a field day tomorrow.

“I am not looking _for_ the right person, I am looking _at_ the right person.”

The studio audience certainly didn’t try to hide their reactions. Gaps, disbelieving murmurs, a few curse words thrown in between. Then there was Natasha firing questions at him without even taking a breath in between. “What the hell is he doing? Loki? If you are in on this, I will make your life a miserable hell!”

Loki didn’t even get half of that, he was too busy keeping the horror of his face as he was watching Tony reaching into the pocket of his jacket. “Tony, don’t.” He said that with all the calm and sternness he could come up with.

Of course Tony was ignoring him, with the fucking ring box already in his hand for everyone and their mother to see. Hell, Loki’s mother was probably watching tonight and if she wasn’t one of her friends must have called her by now.

“I am prepared to do this the proper way. Full name, titles and all. Since a posh son of a bitch like you won’t accept anything less.”

“What is he doing, Loki?!”

“Tony, stop it.”

Why would he stop when he was just getting started?

“I will try not to break my tongue pronouncing your name which is as English as baked beans for breakfast. Loki Hveðrungr Laufeyson, OBE… whatever British nonsense that is short for…”

“Officer of the Most Excellent Order of the British Empire, you ignorant fool.”

“Right, whatever. Just keep on pretending you’re still a global player. Anyhow, Loki, most excellent officer” Tony popped open the ring box. “Do you want to marry me? Preferably in September. This year.”

For about three seconds the world seemed to have stopped turning, frozen in time. The audience had forgotten how to breathe, probably too afraid to miss Loki’s reaction if they made a single sound. His earpiece had gone silent. The whole crew was probably trying to figure out if this was some elaborate Saturday Night Takeaway prank. Loki himself was inwardly cursing Tony for making him the front page sensation for the next two weeks while staring at the silver ring with a big green diamond on top of it.

On Loki’s show. Live. Forcing him to react in front of everybody. If he could, Loki would rip a hole right into him. But he couldn’t. Because this was his show. Live. Loki didn’t go mad. He drove other people mad.

Everybody else’s moment of shock had passed after those three seconds and the audience reacted to this madness like any audience would when they witnessed a proposal. They cheered and ooohhed and ahhhed. Loki’s face or Tony’s demeanour must have made clear that this wasn’t a joke. Natasha was at it again. “Oh, you’re definitely getting a raise. ”

That was pissing off Loki even more.

Closing his eyes for a split second Loki pinched the bridge of his nose with two fingers and indicated the audience to be silent with the help of his other hand. Within a heartbeat every single sound subsided. When he met Tony’s eyes again Loki could see how utterly content the other one was with himself.

“Are you mental?” Loki slowly asked while supressing the urge to grab the ring box and throwing it at Tony’s head.

“I think we’ve known each other too long for you to be still asking this question.”

Tapping his fingers against the top of his desk Loki shook his head. “Seriously? On television? With the whole bloody world watching?”

“This is only being broadcast in the UK, so there aren’t even that many people watching.” Tony shrugged with a smile. The ring was still right there and Loki gritted his teeth. “Okay, that’s enough.” Loki turned to one of the cameras for his close-up. “I want it on permanent record that I am not going out with this lunatic.”

“That’s not true. We went to the royal wedding together.”

“No, we were both invited. We both showed up with different people.”

“Yeah, but who ended up talking to each other the whole night? The two of us.”

This show was going to end with Loki ripping his hair out. “I usually value my privacy, but since that ship has sailed now might as well sod it. Let’s continue the interview, shall we? Tony, how many times, including this one, have you proposed to me over the last five years?”

“Six and a half. “ Tony even sounded proud of it and he was counting the drunken babbling at Thor’s place in Los Angeles.

“How many dates did we go on?”

“Technically? Not a single one. You are missing out.”

Loki ignored the last part. “So why do you keep proposing to me?”

“Ever looked into the mirror? Because I want to marry you. I am very much in love with you.”

More gasps from the audience and Natasha was swooning. “I am in love with this moment.”

Loki definitely wasn’t. “You know that I hate public displays of affection. So why now? We’re going to have dinner tomorrow night. I could have easily rejected you there. Same result.”

“Sure, but I wanted to put you on the spot. For everyone to see this bad boy.” Tony gestured at the ring. “Which matches the colour of your eyes. And the handsome billionaire you’ve known for over 10 years and who’s going to show a lot of dedication to make sure that you are sexually satisfied.”

Probably for the first time ever on his own show Loki uncomfortably cleared his throat, very aware of the soft chuckle in the audience. This was going on for too long, he clearly couldn’t make Tony feel guilty or embarrassed about this stunt, but Loki could at least end his own torment for now. “The answer is no. Again. We haven’t seen each other in months. I could be in a relationship.”

“Well, are you?”

While sighing in defeat Loki closed his eyes. “Kind of.”

“What’s his name?”

“First name - None of. Second name - Your business.”

“Cool. Can I take you out after the show?”

“What?! Did your brain just override the information that I am in a relationship?”

“Okay, okay. I’ll sit the obligatory eight months out.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“None of your relationship stunts ever lasts any longer. Normally you are ready to strangle the other one after three weeks. Always with the wrong person. This…” Tony gestured between the two of them. “… is supposed to happen, love.”

This was the last straw. “Let’s agree to disagree. Thank you for taking the time to come on the show. It was… definitely something. Enjoy the ads, we will be back in a few minutes for the end of the show. During which there will be no more proposals. See you in a bit.”

They indicated him that they were no longer on live and Loki bared his teeth while covering his microphone. “Consider dinner cancelled.”

Tony had the nerve to laugh. “Oh come on. Don’t be like that. I should be the one feeling upset. How many times will go on to break my heart? It’s absolutely cruel. “

Groaning in annoyance Loki pointed out the obvious. “Then stop proposing to me!”

“Not a chance. Not going to happen.”

“Get of my stage before I make you regret ever coming to England. It’s the ad break, I can do everything I want.”

“Come on, love. You can never be angry at me for a long time.” Tony winked at him and was ready to poke his own eyes out. “I would rather be locked up in a room with the Gallagher brothers than spend another minute with you right now. Off you go.”

With an exaggerated sigh Tony got up. “Okay, but only because I am ready to do pretty much everything for you. Good night. But I can still count on you for the charity dinner next week. After all I need help when I am going to help ridiculing all these soccer players that I’ve never heard of.”

“Call it football like the rest of the bloody planet and sure, I wouldn’t miss that for the world.”

“Cool, but there is only one sport that deserves the label football and it’s American.”

“The one where you are allowed to use your hands? That is just ridiculous.”

“What the heck are you even talking about?!”

Thanks to Natasha’s believing yelp Loki became aware that this was still just the ad break and that part of him still wanted Tony to go up in flames. Finally Loki dismissed Tony with a wave. He couldn’t wait for this show to be over.

Backstage everybody had enough common sense to not go and try to talk to him, nobody was willing to risk a verbal beat down. Except for Natasha of course. She looked like the exact opposite of how Loki felt at this moment. Until now Loki hadn’t been aware that she was even capable of displaying such a big smile. “This was the best show we might have ever had. Everybody and their grandma is tweeting about it. I could kiss you. We’re going to get more press for this than for last week!”

“What a tragic statement about the state this society is in.”

“Don’t pout. You just had one of your best shows and a billionaire proposed to you. This is not a bad day. Graham Norton is going to wish he would make half as much as you.”

Loki grimaced and didn’t say another word, he was going home now. Screw any post-recording meeting. Also Tony was still around here somewhere.

On his way to his flat Loki stayed away from even looking at his phone, but it was rather hard to ignore the constant beeping and vibrations. This was going to be so bad. Loki really hoped that Stark Industries’ shares were going to crash. In his flat Loki didn’t bother to turn on the lights in the living room, he headed straight for the bathroom and shed his clothes on the way there. He ran himself a bath and sighed in relief as soon the steaming water touched his skin. Definitely better.

For several minutes he was just lying there, trying to think about anything but the damned show tonight. Like about the money he was hopefully going to make from this. Lots of it, otherwise he was going to crucify Tony.

The phone was placed on the edge of the tub and Loki had been staring it down for quite some time now. Sooner or later Loki would have to face the music and see a part of his private life all over the media. Why wait any longer.

Reluctantly Loki grabbed his phone and went through his messages. There were only two ones that he actually read. From his mother and Thor.

_The poor man seems to be absolutely smitten with you_

That had Loki rolling his eyes and Thor’s message wasn’t very much better.

_6 and a half?! He proposed one more time after Glastonbury?! And you didn’t tell me_

Missing the point, as always. Twitter gave Loki a stomach ache, he didn’t spend more time there than maybe a single minute.

_Anyone know how much money Loki makes if he can just say no to billionaire wanting to marry him?_

_Best.Episode.EVER_

_First time a guest gave Loki a run for his money. Quite enjoyed it._

_That must have been fake, right? Obviously scripted_

_Damn, Loki was pissed off_

_Six and a half proposals? Should have gone to the Valentine’s episode of Saturday Night Takeaway_

_Why is nobody asking about who Loki is seeing?_

_Still prefer Graham Norton. He’s nicer_

_Stark was so cute! We need to get a petition going to make Loki accept his proposal_

“I genuinely hate my audience.” After putting the phone away Loki slid deeper into the water until he was completely submerged. Maybe if he drowned himself he would never have to read the articles or the interview requests. It was a tragedy, but Loki turned out to be too incompetent to kill himself in his bathtub. He did have to come back to the surface. Despite having his eyes closed Loki could sense that something in the room had changed. Given Loki’s luck this could be the next disaster, so he remained silent for now.

“Kind of?” Yes, no need to wait long. “Kind of in a relationship?”

Loki turned his head towards the voice and hinted at a shrug. “Did you mind? If so… we can argue about that tomorrow. I am tired. Maybe of life in general.”

“Why? Do they still not pay you more than Graham Norton?”

Loki could hear a smile in the other’s voice, so that was good. No more drama tonight. Didn’t mean that Loki had to accept the dig at this sore spot. “That was just cruel.”

“You will have to excuse me, I am still a little miffed about the proposal that’s all over my news feed and a bit intimidated by the size of the diamond. The one I’ve got for you here is a lot smaller.”

Instantly Loki’s eyes flew open and he stared at the man standing next to the bathtub, looking way too amused by the situation. “I swear to you, if you are going to propose to me now, I will murder you. Or you will have to murder yourself. I can’t be arsed to move.”

“Alright. I’ll get ready to drown myself for you.”

It made Loki smile despite himself and the other one leisurely stripped off his clothes before joining Loki in the spacious tub. Closing his eyes again Loki let his head rest against the other’s shoulder. “People said it was the best episode in ages. Are they right?”

“Personally I thought it was shit.”

“Bless you, you beautiful soul.”

Loki must have had fallen asleep, but not for long, the water was still warm and the other one was holding him. For no specific reason Loki suddenly wondered when exactly they had started seeing each other. Loki quickly did the math in his head. About 6 months ago.

That wasn’t worrying him. At all.


End file.
